Let me know
by Dealio
Summary: Gaia wants to know what's up.


Let me know  
  
Sam is leading me on? I think. Ed can walk! And of course the biggest thing is my dad is gone. I have to stay with George again. Well at least this time Ella isnt around. But it sucks so munch. Mary oh how I wish she was here. But it is 8:30 am and the question is to go to school or not?  
  
I can't sit around all day eating Krispy Kremes and those little pink and white candies. So I opt to go to school.  
  
School sucks! Gaia knew that her first day. But as the year closes in, it might just get better. "Hey," a boy said.  
  
"Hey," Gaia said. What was this a poor excuse for conversation? People didnt just come up to her and want to talk.  
  
"Are you Guy(pause)uh?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked.  
  
"Because, I'm Dominic." Dominic said.  
  
"Ok," Gaia said, "And...?"  
  
"Since you have been gone for a while we got our final projects in chemistry and you and me are working together." He said.  
  
"Oh," Gaia said, "I didnt know."  
  
"It's cool," Dominic said. "So when do you wana work?"  
  
"Libary?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. You can come over my house a little later if you want to. I'll give you directions at lunch." Dominic said.  
  
"Ok," Gaia said. Shefelt bad cause he was kind of cute and she had a boyfriend. But she knew she could never love another like she loves Sam.  
  
Lunch was ok. Nachos and a orange soda. Ed didnt come to school today which wasnt so bad. They have been kinda distant lately. Plus with him walking again. She sat alone. Until...  
  
"Hey, Gaia mind if me and my friend sit with you?" Dominic asked.  
  
"No," she lied. Her they were two girls and three guys.  
  
"Let me introduce you to them." Dominic said. "This is Layla." A tall blonde. "And Casey." A short blonde."Sam" A tall black boy. "And Bobby." And even taller black boy. "Everyone this is Gaia."  
  
They alll said their hi's and hellos. Gaia forged a smile.   
  
"So what's the dealio on how you know Dominic?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well I dont really." Gaia said. "We just met this morning and we gotta work on this projct together."  
  
Oh," Bobby said.  
  
"Do you play any sports?" Casey asked.  
  
"No," Gaia said.  
  
"No offene but you have a great body." Casey said.  
  
"I second that." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks," Gaia said. Even though she just met them, they were a nice bunch to be around. A clique. Something Gaia had never been apart of.  
  
"Are we going to extremes this weekend?" Layla asked.  
  
"We might," Dominic said.  
  
"Extremes?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah the club," Dominic said.  
  
"Oh," Gaia said.  
  
"Wanna come?" Dominic asked.  
  
"I dont think so," Gaia said, "I have this..." she was about to lie.  
  
"Ok, yeah but no." Dominic said. "Your comming."  
  
"Theirs something you should know about Dominic." Bobby said. "When he makes up his mind their is no turning back."  
  
"Nice," Gaia said.  
  
6:45 in the nice little apartment was really good. The phone rang. "Hello," Gaia said.  
  
"Gaia?" The voice said.  
  
"George?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to know when you were coming home. I mean to my house." George said.  
  
"Well, I have alot of homework right now but I'll call you tomorrow." Gaia said.  
  
"Ok," George said. "I'll bring you some thing to eat."  
  
"Ok," Gaia said. "Spicy strips from KFC."  
  
"Ok," George said.  
  
"Thanks, 9:30" she said as she hung up the phone.  
  
She headed out the door. She was on her way to Dominic's house. It wasnt really that far away from the school. Knock, knock.  
  
"Hi," Dominic said.  
  
"Hey," Gaia said. "Ready to study?"  
  
"Yeah," Dominic said "Follow me."  
  
He lead her up to his room. These people were certainly rich. His room was like the typical teenager. Been bag chairs and a computer. I-mac blue. His books were layed out over his floor.  
  
"Make yourself comphy." Dominic said.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"I got some snacks." Dominic said. "Do you like Krispy Kremes?"  
  
"Like? I love them." Gaia said. This was defaintly the new Gaia. The one that had her own house. Or at least til it was time to pay rent and she would get kicked out. He handed her the box.  
  
They wrote the report by 9:00. "I gotta go," Gaia said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Domiic said. "You could stay for dinner my moms making her famous call to the chinese place."  
  
She laughed. "Ok," She said. "But can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure," Dominic said passing her his headphone type phone.  
  
"Ok, so how do I use this?" Gaia asked.   
  
"Type in here." He showed her on the pannel. She dialed.  
  
"George? Oh, yeah I am studying over my friends house so I wont be there when you get their so can I seee you tomorrow. Yeah dinner I'm about to eat. Ok, Bye." Gaia said.  
  
"Dad?" Dominic asked.  
  
"No, ex-foster dad." Gaia said.  
  
"But changing the subject Dark angel's on." Dominic said.  
  
"Cool," Gaia said.  
  
11:00 Gaia's stomach was filled with general tso chicken and egg rolls. "I think I over stayed my welcome."  
  
"No you didn't," Dominic said.  
  
"So your mom doesnt mind you having a teenage girl in your room?" Gaia asked. Man he was so cute! No, Sam all Sam.  
  
"No of curse not." Dominic said frowning his upper lip which was so hot. "Why would she I'm not gonna do anything. I am gay by the way." he said with a laugh.  
  
Gay! What to say? She would say the some thing nice and clever. "Oh,"  
  
"You didnt know?" Dominic asked.  
  
"No,"Gaia said. "But it is cool."  
  
"Call me ok?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gaia said heading down the stairs.  
  
Washington square park was so nice at night. Yeah right! Gaia was at a chess table. No one was out there so it was time for her to get off her butt. Until a guy sat down in front of her. She knew him.  
  
"Gaia?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, your Sam's friend?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah, Josh." he said.  
  
"Hi," Gaia asked.  
  
"So you two break up yet?" Josh asked.  
  
"No! Why?" Gaia asked.  
  
"It's just that..." Josh started.  
  
"What!" Gaia asked.  
  
"He said you werent right for him and he is back with some girl named Heather." Josh said.  
  
"No," Gaia said. It isnt true."I didnt know."  
  
"He also said you were no good for him." Josh said.  
  
Gaia got up out of her seat and ran. She entered Sam's room. "What is it?" she screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sam asked shocked.  
  
"I talked to your friend!" Gaia said. "He told me about you and Heather back together."  
  
"What? That is bull!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Yeah right, I know all about how guys talk about their girls behind their backs. But I thought you were different."   
  
"Gaia!" Sam said as she ran out the room and out of his life for ever.  
  
The end... 


End file.
